Destino II: Encontros e Desavenças
by HIME RIN
Summary: O que acontece quando dois cabeças quentes se conhecem em uma situação nada agradável? Será que coincidências existem, ou terá sido um golpe do Destino já traçado? Inu x Kagome
1. Chapter 1

**Recadinho: Todos sabe que os personagens de Inu Yasha pertencem a Rumiko-sensei né?! D**

**Este fic é dedicado a Nat-onee \o/ **

**Foi a escritora da primeira fic que li - **

**E podem ficar com inveja, pois ela escreve muito O**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Destino: Encontros e Desavenças**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo I: O vesgo e a bruxa.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Alguns falam que o destino é incerto, outros já dizem que ele é traçado antes mesmo de nascermos. Agora qual deles é certo, não sei, apenas espero pegar o caminho certo, como um dia peguei.

Depois de um ano trabalhando naquele mesmo edifício subir e descer quinze andares pelas escadas não fariam muito bem aos meus joelhos né?! Por isso e por Sesshoumaru também eu acabei superando o "pequeno" trauma que tinha. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Dessa vez o destino contado não será o meu, e sim de alguém próximo a mim.

**- - -**

Ouviu-se o estranho barulho estridente tocar perto de sua orelha. Já era a terceira vez que aquilo apitava sem parar em seu ouvido. Afundou a face no travesseiro tentando abafar o som do objeto irritante que não parava.

- Aaaaaaaaaah meu Kami!! Que tortura. Façam ele parar de berrar! – ouviu-se a voz abafada da garota no travesseiro enquanto tateava a cômoda ao lado de sua cama pegando o despertador e lançando-o ao lugar mais longe que pôde jogar.

Silêncio. Era isso que agora tinha naquele quarto. Como era bom. Os longos cabelos negros estavam agora por cima de seu rosto tampando o sorriso que estava na face. Abraçou o travesseiro aconchegando-se mais no mesmo.

Mais alguns instantes de puro silêncio onde apenas poder-se-ia ouvir a respiração da garota. Momentos depois os orbes azulados abriram-se rapidamente no mesmo instante em que ela se senta na cama. Jogando o cabelo para trás dos ombros.

- Que horas são? – Kagome se pergunta procurando o despertador.

Kagome segue seus olhos pelo quarto e encontra o pobre despertador estraçalhado no chão. Ela recosta sua mão na testa pegando o celular na gaveta com a outra mão. Ao ver a hora seus olhos esbugalham-se em pavor.

- AH de novo atrasada! – falou para si mesma pulando da cama e indo trocar-se rapidamente.

Não sabia como, mas conseguia fazer milagres quando estava atrasada. Como, por exemplo, o fato de arrumar-se em menos de cinco minutos. Saiu de seu quarto escorando-se nas paredes do corredor da casa enquanto botava as meias dando pequenos saltos para frente até chegar à cozinha.

- Ohayou! – ela cumprimentou rapidamente a mãe e o avô que estavam sentados a mesa pegando um copo de suco e bebendo-o sem parar.

- Atrasada de novo Kagome? – perguntou calmamente sua mãe enquanto servia um pouco de chá para si.

- Hai. – Kagome respondeu com um sorriso sem-graça no rosto mordendo uma torrada em seguida.

- Deveria parar de lançar seus despertadores Kagome, essa juventude de hoje em dia. – seu avô falou prestando atenção no sanduíche que tinha em mãos – Mas tenho uma ótima solução para você.

Kagome parou de andar de um lado a outro na cozinha olhando para seu avô quando o mesmo falou ter uma solução. Finalmente, talvez agora nunca mais se atrasasse para ir a faculdade.

- E qual seria vovô? – perguntou Kagome olhando-o perseverante.

Ele a olhou com um semblante sério. Enquanto baixava sua mão até o bolso de sua roupa e de lá retirava algo.

- Esse amuleto é ótimo para tirar os espíritos ruins que lhe causam tanto sono!! – o avô de Kagome mostrou, sorridente, um alho enrolado por uma linha a garota.

Ao ver o que seu avô estava mostrando uma gota pende na nuca da garota fazendo-a quase cair para trás ao ouvir o que falava.

- Vovô eu não preciso ser exorcizada! – ela disse mais uma vez consultando o relógio e saindo correndo da cozinha – Tenho que me apressar!!!

Voltou a seu quarto terminando de fazer sua higiene pessoal e saindo rapidamente do mesmo e passando agora pela sala rapidamente, quando estava prestes a abrir a porta para sair escuta a voz de sua mãe lhe chamar.

- Kagome, filha!

- Hai?! Fale oka-san estou com pressa onegai! – disse Kagome ainda segurando a maçaneta da porta para abri-la.

- Só quero dizer que...

- HÁ!!! Kagome vai se apresentar em um circo é? – perguntou Souta aparecendo atrás de Kagome e cortando o que a mãe da garota iria falar.

- Circo? Oras seu moleque...

- Então por que está com uma meia de cada cor? – Souta perguntou escorado a parede e apontando para os pés de Kagome e tentando conter o riso.

Kagome olha para seus pés e confirma. Com certeza usar uma meia branca e a outra roxa não combinaria.

- Aaaaaaaah oka-san por que não avisou? – perguntou Kagome correndo de volta para seu quarto.

- Eu tentei. – a mãe da garota disse mais para si mesma do que para Kagome que agora já estava em seu quarto.

Em poucos instantes Kagome ia passando pela sala novamente e quando chega a porta olha para os pés confirmando não estar com pares de meias diferentes. Pôs os sapatos e estava pronta para sair ao pegar as chaves do carro na mesinha de canto.

- JÁ VOU INDO! JA NE!! – Kagome disse aos berros e saiu de casa.

Deu partida no carro e rumou para a faculdade. Faltavam dois semestres para terminar sua graduação de administração e estava feliz com isso. Havia conseguido seu carro com o emprego de auxiliar administrativo quando juntava um pouco do dinheiro junto ao que tinha guardado durante um bom tempo. Parou no sinal vermelho esperando que ele abrisse, enquanto ficava perdida em pensamentos.

**- - - **

_Estava em plena batalha. A luta estava difícil, ambos os lutadores tinham ótimos reflexos e possuíam uma incrível força. Poderia se ressaltar também o fato de ambos serem muito parecidos, os olhos dourados, os longos cabelos prateados só que um era um pouco mais alto e possuía um semblante mais frio enquanto o outro tinha uma cara mal-humorada._

_Uma pequena gota de suor escorreu da testa do mais baixo que aparentava também ser o mais novo. Estava conseguindo ver explicitamente os golpes do mais velho. Abaixou-se quando o mais alto quis lhe dar um soco dirigido a face dando-lhe uma rasteira e ao vê-lo cair o mais novo levanta-se com um sorriso maroto e vitorioso na face._

_- Sesshoumaru você não é páreo para mim! – dizia apontando o dedo para o mais velho._

_No instante seguinte Sesshoumaru também lhe dava uma rasteira com um meio sorriso estampado na face._

Sentiu a cara junto do chão. Abriu os olhos dourados vendo o carpete do quarto e o lençol por cima de seu corpo. Suspirou pesaroso, apenas um sonho, e ainda por cima caiu da cama. Mantinha-se na mesma posição enquanto tentava diferenciar a realidade do sonho até ouvir uma voz de puro escárnio ser dirigida a si.

- Anda sonhando comigo, _maninho?!_ – foi a pergunta vinda de Sesshoumaru que estava recostado a parede ao lado da porta que estava aberta.

- Só se for pesadelo! – Inu Yasha respondeu asperamente se levantando do chão e encarando o mais velho – E você não sabe bater antes de entrar no quarto dos outros não?

- Você estava tendo uma batalha tão difícil que eu não quis atrapalhá-lo! – Sesshoumaru respondeu friamente, mas que Inu Yasha sabia que vindo dele era pura ironia. Sesshoumaru deu uma pausa para olhar o relógio de pulso e voltando a falar em seguida saindo do quarto – E além de perder está atrasado novamente, inútil.

Sesshoumaru fechou a porta atrás de si antes que Inu Yasha começasse com seu ataque histérico berrando e chamando-o para resolver isso em uma luta.

- Sesshoumaru maldito! – resmungou Inu Yasha olhando para o relógio encima de sua mesa que deveria ser usada para estudar – Maldição! Estou atrasado!

Vestiu rapidamente uma calça esportiva preta e uma camiseta. Calçou o tênis e se dirigiu a cozinha. Passou a mão na barriga analisando o que poderia comer primeiro. Olhou para a ponta da mesa e fechou a cara ao ver Sesshoumaru sentado lendo o jornal e com a outra mão segurando uma xícara de café.

No momento em que Inu Yasha sentou-se o mais velho levou à xícara de café a boca tomando o resto do conteúdo e levantando-se para sair sem nem ao menos despedir-se do mais novo.

- Feh! Já foi tarde! – Inu Yasha resmungou para si mesmo olhando o irmão sumir e dando uma mordida em seu sanduíche.

Após terminar seu café da manhã _bem_ reforçado, Inu Yasha levanta-se e pega sua chave do carro, mas antes de sair seus olhos repousaram sobre outro maço de chaves que tinha ali. Seus olhos brilharam de ansiedade e seus lábios moveram-se para os lados dando um largo sorriso maroto. Pôs sua chave de volta no lugar e antes de pegar a outra olhou para os lados várias vezes analisando se ninguém o via. Pegou rapidamente o maço de chaves e foi para a garagem.

- Aposto como Sesshoumaru não vai se importar se eu pegar o carro dele emprestado. – Inu Yasha disse dando partida no carro esporte prateado do irmão mais velho.

Inu Yasha pressionou o acelerador fazendo o motor "roncar" o que o fez dar um sorriso de canto a canto do rosto. Engatou a ré e saiu da garagem, trocou a marcha e acelerou o carro fazendo-o cantar pneu quando saia da luxuosa casa.

Tinha em mente que voltaria antes que Sesshoumaru, como sempre aconteceu e também o irmão, ou melhor, meio-irmão nem iria notar isso.

Já estava no meio do caminho. Na realidade estava próximo a empresa que o irmão assumiu após a morte do pai. Olhou para o edifício e deu uma boa risada ao lembrar que o irmão deveria estar lendo enormes contratos ou tendo uma reunião chata, realmente aquilo o animou bem mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ligou o som do carro notando não ser uma música de seu gosto. Como Sesshoumaru ouvia aquilo? Começou a tatear nos CD's olhando para o banco dos passageiros onde os mesmos se encontravam. Mas que gostinho mais do ruim que seu meio-irmão tinha hein!? Não notou a sinaleira a sua frente estar com o sinal vermelho e continuou guiando o carro. Ouviu-se uma freada e Inu Yasha dava graças que pelo menos uma vez estava usando cinto de segurança senão, com certeza ele teria se estatelado no pára-brisa do carro.

Ergueu o rosto vendo a parte da frente do carro toda amassada. Abriu a porta do carro saindo do mesmo rapidamente pondo a mão na cabeça ao ver o estado em que havia ficado.

- Maldição! Sesshoumaru vai me matar cara! – ele falava a si mesmo. Mas não iria ficar assim ele com certeza arranjaria alguém para pôr a culpa.

Inu Yasha olhou para o outro carro que havia batido e viu lá dentro uma... hmmm... como poderia dizer? Uma bela mulher. Ela retirou o cinto de segurança fazendo a mesma coisa que ele havia feito.

- Mas que coisa. Você não olha por onde anda? – a garota perguntou olhando para Inu Yasha.

- Você que não olha! Viu o que fez ao meu carro? – Inu Yasha apontou para o amassado do carro enquanto encarava os orbes azulados da garota a sua frente.

- EU? Você está bêbado é? – Kagome já se alterou apontando o dedo indicador bem no rosto dele – Foi você que passou o sinal vermelho seu vesgo!!!

- VESGO? OLHA AQUI SUA BRUXA...

Ele não pôde continuar por causa da aproximação da garota para perto de si e pela expressão assassina que carregava na face.

- Bruxa? Pois espero que tenha limpado bem suas orelhas por que não irei repetir. – Kagome começou a falar cerrando os dentes e cutucando o dedo indicador no peito dele enquanto falava ameaçadoramente e o via recuar – Você passou esse maldito sinal vermelho e bateu no meu carro. Sabe quanto tempo levou para eu compra-lo? Pois bem, foram muitos anos de trabalho. – ela olha para o carro esporte dele e arqueia uma sobrancelha – Enquanto eu vejo que o filhinho de papai aqui tem um carro esporte e que se achava o máximo nas ruas ne. Acho melhor você arranjar um jeito de arrumar meu carro ou realmente você saberá quem é a BRU-XA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inu Yasha se perguntava como uma mulher com um rosto tão angelical conseguia ser tão assustadora. Mas não demorou muito e uma viatura da polícia havia chegado até o local para botar em ocorrência. Comprovado que o verdadeiro culpado era Inu Yasha não houve mais escapatória. Um guincho removeu ambos os carros para que se pudesse levar até a oficina e ambos os motoristas foram para a delegacia resolver mais alguns detalhes do que ocorreu no acidente.

O oficial encontrava-se sentado no lado oposto ao que Rin estava. Inu Yasha ficava andando de um lado para outro nem prestando atenção ao que o policial falava.

- Senhor Inokuma sente-se, por favor. – o oficial falou já com certo tom de irritação por ser a terceira vez que pedia e Inu Yasha simplesmente continuava a andar de um lado a outro.

Os olhares de Inu Yasha e Kagome se cruzam e ao vê-la com os olhos estreitados como estava e os dentes cerrados ainda o rapaz parou de andar engolindo em seco.

- _Sen-ta!! _– Kagome voltou a falar em seu tom sombrio de antes o que fez Inu Yasha sentar-se imediatamente com os olhos arregalados a ela.

O oficial observou a cena e piscou duas vezes voltando a normalidade quando viu Kagome lhe sorrir e pedir para que continuasse.

" - Como o humor dela é variável." – pensou Inu Yasha olhando-a de soslaio.

Enquanto o policial falava alguma coisa que Inu Yasha fingia ouvir ficava pensando em tudo o que ocorreu.

" – Agora só falta o Sesshoumaru me dar bronca." – Inu Yasha continuou pensativo sabendo que teria que pagar os estragos de ambos os carros.

E não deu outra, o celular de Inu Yasha começa a tocar parecia um fundo musical de guerras. Ele pegou o celular e viu no visor escrito "Baka". Sentiu um frio na barriga e uma expressão desanimada se apossou de sua face.

- Atenda senhor. – o oficial disse olhando para Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha olhou do oficial para o celular do celular para o oficial até resolver atender. Nem houve tempo de Inu Yasha falar o seu "Fala baka" como de costume para o meio-irmão, pois foi interrompido.

- Estou lhe dando cinco minutos para voltar com meu carro antes que eu ligue para a polícia fazendo uma queixa de roubo. – ouviu-se a voz fria de Sesshoumaru no outro lado do telefone.

- Sesshoumaru. Esse tipo de ameaça agora não vai resolver. – falou Inu Yasha olhando para o teto evitando ter que encarar tanto a garota esquisita e o oficial – E também estou impossibilitado de voltar com seu carro, afinal, terei que sair da delegacia primeiro.

Houve alguns momentos de silêncio em que Inu Yasha imaginou Sesshoumaru contando até dez para não estrangula-lo por celular.

- Exijo você aqui em meu escritório em dez minutos e acho bom aparecer pivete. – Sesshoumaru começou a falar e notando que Inu Yasha iria interrompê-lo para dar alguma desculpa ele imediatamente o cortou – E não quero saber de suas malditas desculpas.

Em seguida Inu Yasha olhou para o celular e piscou das vezes, agora estava ferrado em dobro, mas como Sesshoumaru soubera tão rápido? Olhou para os dois que estavam na delegacia e lembrou-se do que o meio-irmão havia exigido. Embora não o levasse muito a sério sabia quando o irmão estava ameaçando para valer.

- Não a muito que discutir certo? Eu pago o carro da bruxa aí e tudo resolvido, aqui está o número de meu telefone, identidade, e se quiser mais informações aqui está o número de minha casa, mas agora eu tenho que ir! – Inu Yasha começou a falar rapidamente. Não tinha medo do irmão, mas sempre fora ele que pagava suas regalias e não podia dar uma mancada pior agora.

Sem nem ao menos o oficial ou mais alguém falar Inu Yasha saiu rapidamente da delegacia parecia que ia voar podendo-se ver até um pequeno rastro de poeira deixado para trás.

- Esse vesgo é maluco! Nem sei como conseguiu a habilitação! – falou Kagome pegando sua bolsa e se retirando também.

" – Um vesgo muito lindo." – foram os pensamentos dela com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto, mas repreendeu-se em seguida por tal pensamento e continuou a andar com a expressão séria.

Incrível como conseguiu chegar na empresa em dez minutos, sorte que a delegacia era perto do edifício também por que senão ia ter um grande problema.

Ao chegar no décimo quinto andar as portas do elevador se abriram e ele saiu correndo na direção da sala do irmão mais velho. A secretária olhou para Inu Yasha e levantou-se para impedi-lo, mas por pouco não foi jogada longe de tão rápido que ele passou por ela.

- Sim senhor Sesshoumaru. Levarei esses docu... – o empregado que estava saindo do escritório de Sesshoumaru, com uma boa quantidade de documentos, não pôde terminar de falar, pois Inu Yasha abrira a porta bruscamente fazendo-o derrubar tudo – Oh não!

Inu Yasha franziu todo o rosto ao ver que havia feito bobagem e principalmente ao ver os olhos estreitados de Sesshoumaru.

- Você não sabe... _bater na porta?!_ – perguntou Sesshoumaru que estava com os cotovelos encima da mesa com os dedos entre si e o queixo apoiado nos dedos.

- Ei carinha foi mal! – disse Inu Yasha ao empregado que estava agora juntando os documentos.

- Ah, não precisa se desculpar senhor Inu Yasha. – o pobre homem falou terminando de reunir todos os documentos e sair da sala ao fazer uma reverência para ambos os irmãos.

O mais novo foi na direção das cadeiras que estavam a frente da mesa de Sesshoumaru para sentar-se, mas foi interrompido quando aproximou-se mais.

- Não lhe mandei sentar. – foi a voz calma de Sesshoumaru que adentrava seus ouvidos alertando-o que o mais velho não estava de bom-humor – E comece a explicar o que aconteceu.

- Bem... eu... er... eu vi seu carro lá parado faz algum tempo, e você sabe que um carro não pode ficar parado tanto tempo assim né?! Então pensei em levar o carro para dar uma voltinha para poupar esse trabalho para você. – Inu Yasha começou a explicar e notando a cara do irmão ele não estava gostando nadinha, principalmente por seu silêncio, então apenas continuou a falar – Daew uma bruxa cega na sinaleira bateu no meu... er... quero dizer, no seu carro.

- Inu Yasha seu maldito bastardo, você bateu no carro de Higurashi! – Sesshoumaru falou levantando-se da cadeira apoiando as mãos na mesa e inclinando o rosto para frente.

- Higurashi? Que Higurashi? – perguntou Inu Yasha com cara de bobo só arqueando as sobrancelhas em entendimento depois de alguns instantes – Ah sim a bruxa cega. Mas... ei, espera aí! Como você sabe o nome dela?

- Não devo explicações a você, bastardo! – Sesshoumaru respondeu diretamente a Inu Yasha não querendo dizer que havia ligado para a delegacia da cidade para saber da situação.

- Maldito! Olha como fala comigo senão arrebento sua cara! – Inu Yasha falou em um quase rosnado fechando a mão em punho.

- Você tem uma boca grande demais Inu Yasha! Tenha cuidado antes que eu arranque sua língua! – Sesshoumaru ameaçou.

Ouviu-se uma batida na porta e ambos ignoraram enquanto se encaravam como se um fosse matar o outro com o olhar. Até a porta abrir-se e nela aparecer uma jovem garota, parecia uma adolescente com uma série de documentos em mãos. A garota observou os irmãos e respirou fundo.

- De novo brigando vocês dois? – perguntou Rin pedindo licença a Sesshoumaru e indo até sua mesa pondo os documentos encima da mesma.

- Rin. Não sei como consegue aturar um namorado baka como esse! – falou Inu Yasha cruzando os braços e sentando-se na cadeira. Ambos acalmaram-se com a presença da garota.

O rosto da garota ficou rubro enquanto sorria de uma maneira sem graça a Inu Yasha por seu comentário. Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru e via que ele mantinha os olhos fechados. Deveria estar contando até mil naquele momento sabendo como o namorado era.

- Bem, eu vou deixá-los terminarem a conversa. E depois voltarei para explicar o porquê dessa negociação Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela disse a Sesshoumaru lhe sorrindo docemente enquanto fazia uma breve reverência para sair. Mas antes de fechar à porta a garota olha para trás – Só tentem não arrasar esses relatórios, demorei para corrigi-los e traduzi-los.

Ao vê-la fechar a porta Inu Yasha levantou-se e deu as costas ao irmão sabendo que o outro iria ameaçá-lo de cortar suas "regalias" se assim dizer.

- Antes que comece falar. Eu pago os estragos de seu carro e o carro da bruxa. Agora vou indo! – Inu Yasha falava enquanto ia na direção da porta – Ja ne baka.

- Você terá que ajudar Higurashi na limpeza e qualquer outra coisa que ela ou a família dela precise no templo em que eles moram. – Sesshoumaru retrucou vendo o mais novo parar estancado com a mão na maçaneta da porta. Ele sabia que a reação do mais novo não seria das boas.

- Eu o QUE?!!

- Não se faça de surdo. Não irei repetir. – quando viu que Inu Yasha ia cortá-lo simplesmente continuou a falar – Como irá pagar pelas despesas dos carros se quem sustenta um inútil como você sou eu?

Era por esse motivo e por outros que Inu Yasha queria formar-se imediatamente em sua graduação de direito. Para livrar-se dos sermões do mais velho. E viver independente dele.

- Maldição! Alem de ser chamado de vesgo vou ter que trabalhar para aquela bruxa!

- Aqui está o endereço dela. – deu uma leve pausa tentando conter o meio sorriso de vitória entregando a Inu Yasha o endereço da garota – Você começa hoje mesmo.

Inu Yasha abriu a boca para resmungar, mas foi cortado novamente pelo mais velho.

- Agora saia daqui! – foi a direta bem dada por Sesshoumaru.

- Feh! – foi o resmungo de Inu Yasha dando as costas a Sesshoumaru e batendo a porta ao sair.

Inu Yasha saiu do escritório batendo forte o pé no chão enquanto ia embora. Parecia haver uma nuvem negra envolta de si soltando raios e trovões. Amaldiçoava quem fosse que cruzasse seu caminho. Mas por um momento arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e um ponto de interrogação surgia em sua cabeça. Como Sesshoumaru sabia que ele havia pegado o carro? Afinal, a polícia não havia o avisado. A ilusória e estranha nuvem negra volta a ficar em torno dele enquanto ele voltava a andar para ir embora.

Rin observava Inu Yasha partindo. Ela balança a cabeça para os lados e bate uma vez na porta do escritório de Sesshoumaru. Ambos agora estavam sentados discutindo o relatório na qual ela havia levado antes. Após acabarem a reunião e a garota estava para sair da sala ela se vira para Sesshoumaru com a região entre os olhos enrugada.

- Sesshoumaru-sama. Como soube que Inu Yasha havia pegado seu carro? – foi o que ela perguntou já sabendo de boa parte da história.

- Jyaken havia me ligado para avisar. – Sesshoumaru respondeu com um meio sorriso estampado na face.

Ela simplesmente sorriu ao vê-lo daquele jeito e fez uma breve reverência saindo do escritório.

**- - -**

Estava andando pela cidade. Ambas as mãos apoiadas na nuca enquanto resmungava sobre ter que trabalhar para aquela garota. Nem notava por onde caminhava apenas continuava a mover suas pernas a frente sem importar-se por estar próximo ao meio-dia e sua barriga roncar pedindo algum alimento.

- Feh! Maldição! – reclamou Inu Yasha fechando os olhos por alguns instantes.

Ao dobrar a esquina esbarrou-se em alguém notando que havia derrubado a pessoa enquanto ele mantinha-se firme em pé. Abriu o olho direito para ver quem havia derrubado e em seguida esbugalhou os olhos apontando para a pessoa derrubada.

- VOCÊ!!!

**[ Continua... **

_Olá minna-san -_

_Bem a minha intenção era ter feito apenas um capítulo O.O_

_Mas acho que terão que ser dois ''_

_Minha primeira fic de Inu e Kagome _

_Todas as outras foram de Sesshy e Rin -_

_Esse fic é continuação de "Destino" onde houve o encontro de Sesshoumaru e Rin -_

_Espero que o fic tenha sido de seu agrado. _

_Qualquer coisa tem o botão roxinho ali (aponta o botão para deixar reviewns) -_

_Para sugestões, comentários e críticas construtivas -_

_Beijos! _

_e... perdoem-me os erros '' é que não pude corrigi-los!_

_Ja ne o/_


	2. A Árvore Sagrada

**Recadinho: Todos sabe que os personagens de Inu Yasha pertencem a Rumiko-sensei né?! D**

**Este fic é dedicado a Nat-onee \o/ **

**Foi a escritora da primeira fic que li - **

**E podem ficar com inveja, pois ela escreve muito **O****

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Destino: Encontros e Desavenças**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo II: Árvore Sagrada.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_// - No capítulo anterior... //_

_Estava andando pela cidade. Ambas as mãos apoiadas na nuca enquanto resmungava sobre ter que trabalhar para aquela garota. Nem notava por onde caminhava apenas continuava a mover suas pernas a frente sem se importar por estar próximo ao meio-dia e sua barriga roncar pedindo algum alimento._

_- Feh! Maldição! – reclamou Inu Yasha fechando os olhos por alguns instantes._

_Ao dobrar a esquina esbarrou-se em alguém. Notando que havia derrubado a pessoa enquanto ele mantinha-se firme em pé. Abriu o olho direito para ver quem havia derrubado e em seguida esbugalhou os olhos apontando para a pessoa derrubada Estava._

_- VOCÊ!!!_

**- - -**

Olhava o céu enquanto caminhava perdida em pensamentos. Trazia nas mãos a bolsa e algumas sacolas de compras à pedido da mãe. Estava voltando para casa quando ao dobrar a esquina sente o corpo contra algo, ou melhor, alguém que a fez cair. Ela olhou para cima e pôde pensar por um momento ser um deus grego na sua frente, mas esqueceu disso ao lembrar que tal "deus grego" a chamou de bruxa.

- Sim. Eu. Por quê? Algum problema com isso? – Kagome perguntou levantando-se e pegando a bolsa e as sacolas que havia deixado cair também.

Inu Yasha abaixou-se e pegou algumas frutas que haviam caído no chão pondo-as de volta a sacola e estendendo à Kagome.

- Feh! Quer deixar de ser grossa pelo menos um minuto mulher? – perguntou Inu Yasha.

- Eu grossa? Arrr... eu nem vou falar sabe. – ela respondeu pegando a sacola que ele havia lhe estendido, mas quase a deixando cair devido a tantas outras compras.

Nem ao menos sabia por que iria fazer isso, mas ao ver Kagome toda atrapalhada ele segurou a sacola e as outras que ela carregava consigo. Viu a expressão de surpresa dela e apenas empinou o nariz virando a cara.

- Não pense que estou fazendo gentilezas. Apenas estou cumprindo o acordo de trabalhar para pagar os estragos dos carros para Sesshoumaru. – Inu Yasha disse caminhando na direção que antes estava seguindo.

- Hmm, pode até ser, mas a menos que esteja roubando minhas compras a minha casa fica para o outro lado. – Kagome disse pondo a mão frente a boca para segurar o riso.

Inu Yasha parou de andar ainda virado de costas para a garota, e suas bochechas tomaram um tom avermelhado pela mancada. Mas ao ouvir a risada de Kagome ele se virou para encará-la e não pôde deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso também devido a bela visão que estava tendo.

Kagome parou de rir, mas ainda assim sorrindo olhou para Inu Yasha e ambos se encararam por alguns instantes fazendo-a inclinar o rosto um pouco para o lado o que fez Inu Yasha pensar ser uma mania meiga e adorável.

Andaram por algum tempo enquanto conversavam calmamente, mas o queixo de Inu Yasha quase caiu ao ver a quantidade de escadas que deveria subir, com as bolsas, para o templo.

- Co..co...co..como consegue? – era o que perguntou pasmado.

- Com o tempo você se acostuma. – Kagome respondeu já subindo as escadarias.

O garoto de cabelos prateados subiu o último degrau quase rastejando, enquanto via uma animada Kagome regando as flores do templo.

- Ah! Você demorou hein! – ela disse sorrindo a ele.

Nem ao menos responder ele conseguiu. Levantou-se e esticou as pernas tentando parar as câimbras que estavam lhe machucando agora. Olhou para o céu azul e logo após para Kagome.

- E então?! Em que devo ajudar? – perguntou com certo receio da resposta.

- Ah! – ela sorriu, o que a ele foi um sinal de que ele deveria ficar com medo – Ajude meu avô, por favor, ele precisa de ajuda para arrumar algumas coisas do templo.

- Hm... e...

Não houve tempo de terminar a frase já que em seguida veio o avô de Kagome com um cajado antigo nas mãos olhando ameaçadoramente para Inu Yasha.

- O que esse meio-youkai faz aqui Kagome? – perguntou o homem aos sussurros, mas que pôde ser ouvido por Inu Yasha.

- Meio-youkai? Já sei de onde você herdou a loucura Kagome. – falou Inu Yasha com as mãos na nuca observando algum ponto ao lado da garota.

- Oras! Seu... seu... seu... PASPALHO!!! – ela gritou aproximando-se de Inu Yasha e lhe dando um belo cascudo.

- Ita-ta-tai!! – choramingou um mal-humorado Inu Yasha.

Kagome entrou em sua casa que ficava no templo Higurashi para fazer o jantar enquanto Inu Yasha olhava com pesar para as caixas e caixas que deveria carregar pelos comandos do avô de Kagome.

- Cuidado! Muito cuidado! Nesta caixa você esta levando as porcelanas mais raras de todo o Japão. Pertenceu aos maiores senhores feudais que já existi...

Não terminou de falar, pois ouviu várias louças estilhaçarem-se no chão como se fossem cachoeiras batendo em pedras. Os olhos do senhor esbugalharam-se, não acreditava no que estava vendo.

- Minhas porcelanas... minhas porcelanas!

A garota de longas madeixas negras estava pegando a faca quando ouviu um berro ao longe. Ela saiu correndo da cozinha e estancou na entrada da casa ao ver Inu Yasha correr rapidamente e subir numa árvore qualquer do templo.

- Isso foi muito... – ela parou por alguns instantes refletindo qual palavra escolher para poder definir a cena - ... estranho???!!!!

Depois de muita conversa tentando convencer ao avô de que nadadeiras de karpas não iriam afastar o mau agouro de Inu Yasha, Kagome conseguiu fazer com que o garoto de cabelos prateados descesse a salvo da árvore.

- Para evitar mais confusões você irá me ajudar com os enfeites. – Kagome falou normalmente enquanto depositava uma caixa enorme de enfeites decorativos no chão.

- Pelo menos elas não quebram. – foi o que Inu Yasha falou segurando uma lamparina esférica.

Ao terminar de falar uma bola de beisebol passou pela porta acertando a lâmpada que havia dentro da lamparina estilhaçando-a. Inu Yasha olhou para onde deveria estar a lamparina e apenas estava segurando os fios que mexiam de um lado a outro.

O garoto de orbes dourados observou aquilo, abismado. De repente surgiu aquela sensação de que sua dívida para com a garota, ou melhor, para com o irmão, Sesshoumaru, apenas aumentaria até o final do dia.

- Desta vez não foi minha culpa. – InuYasha falou olhando os estilhaços.

Houve aquele momento de silêncio em que o garoto pensou estar sozinho fazendo-o olhar para cima e ver uma Kagome com um rosto muito vermelho e contorcido de raiva.

- KOUTAAAAAA!!! – e InuYasha acreditou que o berro da garota tenha sido escutado por todo o bairro.

Após ver o irmão mais novo de Kagome levar alguns cascudos por jogar beisebol no templo tudo pareceu dar certo naquele dia. Ao anoitecer InuYasha esticou seus braços ao máximo, havia trabalhado tanto. Ele respirou fundo sentindo um cheiro tão bom parecia que aquela fumacinha estava o contornando para conduzi-lo até a sua origem, foi caminhando e caminhando pela casa até chegar na cozinha.

Ela parecia estar sozinha, algo gostoso fervia no fogo e a observava cortar algum legume que não fazia idéia o nome, mas era verde, isto o garoto havia notado. Por alguns segundos seu olhar não desgrudava do belo rosto da garota, seus delicados traços, sua pele macia e alva, seus olhos azuis como um vasto mar e... lábios tão bem desenhados...

Estava tão perdido nos lábios da garota que nem notou que agora quem era observado era ele.

- Inu! O jantar está quase pronto. Espero que não esteja tão cansado a ponto de não esperar! – foi o que ela disse sorrindo maravilhosamente pra ele.

- Nossa!! Até parece que vou negar. O cheiro está tão bom. – foi o que ele disse sem jeito tentando disfarçar a vergonha.

Kagome estava tão entretida com o "hannyou", como seu avô o denominou, que deixou a faca escapar de sua mão e cair fazendo um corte em seu dedo. Instintivamente puxou sua mão para trás e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas pela dor. InuYasha se apressou até ela para ver o ferimento, rapidamente a levou até a pia para lavar o dedo notando que não era corte profundo, mas aquele olhar dela de sofrimento fez seu coração apertar fortemente

- Está doendo ainda? – perguntou InuYasha de um jeito tão carinhoso e gentil que até a fez esquecer a dor por alguns instantes.

- E...eu, sim, sim. A dor já está passando. – foi o que respondeu inclinando a cabeça para o lado o encarando.

Ele levou sua mão até o rosto dela lhe tocando a face com o dedo para secar as gotas de lágrimas que ainda estavam ali.

- Que bom. – ele falou aos sussurros sem notar que estava aproximando seu rosto ao dela.

A garota fechou seus olhos na medida que ele se aproximava e respirou fundo quase que no mesmo momento os reabriu.

- Vai queimar. – falou enquanto corria para desligar o fogão.

A família de Kagome entrara na cozinha e já se sentavam a mesa para que o jantar fosse servido. Jantaram no completo silêncio enquanto o resto da família da garota ficavam conversando. De cabeças baixas olhavam fixamente o que seus pratos possuíam. Inu Yasha, ao final, ajudou com a louça e estava para ir embora.

Ele e a garota pararam próximos a escada do templo e ficaram alguns segundos observando qualquer coisa que fosse possivelmente mais interessante o que, para ambos, parecia ser algo difícil.

- Hm! Então, amanhã de manhã eu estudo e a tarde trabalho... então...

- Só a noite que estará em casa. – completou InuYasha coçando a nuca desajeitadamente.

- Isto. – ela falou sorrindo.

- Parece que não vou ter quem me proteja de exorcismos. – ele disse brincando enquanto ouvia uma risada vindo da garota, mas continuou falando – Tenho aula de manhã também, então chegarei após o meio-dia se você não se importar.

- Oh! Imagine. Não se preocupe. – Kagome disse desviando seus olhos para as árvores que ali havia.

- Hmmm. Já vou indo então.

- Está certo.

E parecia que cada ação e cada fala de ambos levava uma longa jornada para se concluir.

- Obrigado pelo jantar. – InuYasha comentou já de costas e começando a descer as escadas.

A garota deu uma nova risada, InuYasha não parecia ser alguém ruim agora, ao contrário, parecia ser alguém muito legal.

- Boa noite Inu-kun. – se despediu virando-se e correndo para dentro do templo.

**- - -**

- Quer dizer que para paga-lo o InuYasha vai trabalhar para Higurashi? – perguntou Rin se acomodando no sofá enquanto dava play para o filme começar.

- Uhum. – foi a resposta de Sesshoumaru, que parecia incomodado com algo, quando se sentou ao lado de Rin e a abraçou.

Rin aconchegou sua cabeça no ombro dele e enquanto ainda passava a introdução ela ergueu seu rosto e o olhou.

- Algo lhe incomoda? – ela perguntou tocando o rosto dele suavemente.

- Não. Não se preocupe, _menina!_ – respondeu frisando bem o "menina".

Ele ouviu um leve bufar dela por te-la chamado por aquele termo que detestava, mas em momento algum o abraço fora desfeito, então ele ainda poderia provocar quando quisesse.

Assistiram ao filme por alguns minutos até que Sesshoumaru se incomodou por completo pegando o controle e pausando o filme.

- O que há de errado, Sesshy? – este era o apelido carinhoso que ela havia dado ao homem de cabelos prateados quando estavam sozinhos.

Rin se desvencilhou do abraço dele para poder encara-lo, mas acabou por fechar seus olhos ao sentir o rosto ser tocado pelas mãos firmes de seu amado. Ela abriu seus orbes achocolatados e o observou.

Era incrível a forma carinhosa de como ela o olhava. O homem deixou que seus dedos percorressem a face tão perfeita da garota. Naquele momento, ele, Inokuma Sesshoumaru havia perdido suas palavras admirando toda aquela beleza que era apenas dele. Não lhe fazia idéia de como pedir algo a alguém, mas ela não era um simples alguém, era Rin... _sua_ Rin. Foi guiado por este sentimento, por _este_ pensamento que ele, de seu bolso, retirou uma caixinha de veludo negro.

Não havia feito isto antes não por estar indeciso, só que apenas reagiam tão naturalmente que aliança parecia ser algo supérfluo comparado a como se sentiam juntos, mas fora observando a forma de como outros homens a tratavam que ele decidiu que estava na hora de oficializar as coisas.

- Inokuma Sesshoumaru diz a vossa senhoria que seria o homem mais feliz se sua Rin o aceitasse como namorado. – as palavras simplesmente saíram sem ele ao menos perceber, enquanto abria a pequena caixinha mosntrando o anel prateado brilhante, de uma larga espessura e largura.

Ficou a esperar por uma resposta, mas esta não vinha. Uma sobrancelha na expressão impassível dele se arqueou ao observar que a garota estava em algum estado de choque o que o fez esboçar um meio sorriso.

- Claro que irei entender se você não quiser. – falou agora num tom sério, observando a garota entreabrir os lábios a cada palavra que ele havia dito – Se ficar assim por muito tempo, algum inseto entrará aí.

A garota fechou a boca e coçou a cabeça de modo desajeitado. Esboçou um largo sorriso e jogou-se para cima dele num abraço apertado, fazendo-o cair de costas no sofá.

- Só se você aceitar esta Rin como sua.

- Eu já a aceitei como minha desde o momento em que a conheci. – respondeu pegando a mão dela e colocando a aliança em seu dedo.

**- - -**

Aquela semana estava agitada. A família de Kagome se dedicava para que o templo ficasse muito bonito com o festival que se aproximava. Lamparinas nipônicas cheias das mais lindas estampas e detalhes iluminavam o templo. A decoração fazia com que o lugar, sério e opaco, ganhasse vida até no mais simples detalhe.

O garoto terminou de montar uma das barracas e limpou suas mãos olhando o trabalho que havia feito, o modo como ele se esforçava para deixar tudo do jeito que ela faria. E era pensando nela que ele relembrou como ficaram amigos nesta semana, mas rápido acabaria. Depois daquela semana ele não precisaria mais ajudar, tudo estaria feito e... acabado. Tudo estava quase pronto, faltavam pequenos detalhes, mas naquele instante, ele estava estagnado.

- Uau!!!! – ele ouviu a voz da garota que estava no último degrau da escada – Ficou muito bonito!!!

InuYasha sorriu e caminhou até ela.

- Quebrou alguma coisa hoje? – perguntou ela bagunçando o cabelo dele.

- Feh! – o garoto cruzou os braços e sua expressão enrijeceu como se estivesse bravo, virando-se de costas a ela.

- Vamos. Farei algo para jantarmos. – Kagome pôs as mãos nas costas dele e começou a empurra-lo na direção da cozinha – Mamãe e vovô saíram e deixaram você aqui sozinho, capaz de morrer de fome.

- Faz lámen? – perguntou InuYasha como se fosse um garotinho cheio de fome, seus olhinhos chegavam a brilhar com a imagem da especiaria que ele tanto gostava.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. – ela riu quando ele soltou mais um "Feh" e entraram para que ela pudesse fazer o jantar deles.

**- - -**

- HMMMMMM!!!!! – eram os suspiros do garoto – "Deliiiixxxxiiiiaaaaa!!!!!"

- Argh! Você não sabe comer de boca fechada, não? – perguntou Kagome olhando o modo rápido que ele comia.

- "Max ta tão bão". – foi a resposta dele.

Ela balançou a cabeça para os lados em reprovação e fixou seu olhar no pequenino pedaço de macarrão que havia "colado" na bochecha dele. Uma risada alta foi dada e a garota obrigou-se a por o próprio prato sobre a mesa.

- Que foi? – perguntou InuYasha confuso com o que havia ocorrido.

Resposta alguma veio, apenas o som da risada sendo abafada pela mão dela. Alguns minutos se passaram assim, ele estagnado, como estátua, pasmo com a longa risada enquanto ela limpava as lágrimas que lhe escorriam dos olhos.

- Ainda não parou? – perguntou novamente coçando a testa.

- Desculpa Inu. É que este macarrão no seu rosto ficou muito engraçado. Hihi.

- Tanto escândalo por causa de um macarrãozinho? – ele passou a mão na bochecha errada.

- É na outra. – ela comentou com as bochechas vermelhas de tanto rir.

Ele passou a mão na outra bochecha, mas, por incrível que pareça, ele não conseguiu tirar, talvez por querer, talvez por falta de coordenação mesmo, pois era isto que Kagome estava pensando no momento. Injuriada com a incapacidade dele de tirar um mínimo macarrão da bochecha, a garota se levantou e foi até ele.

- Nunca vi pior hein!!! – ela falou passando o guardanapo no local exato.

Assustaram-se com o barulho da lata de lixo caindo e fazendo um estardalhaço. Kagome saltou desequilibrando-se e caindo sobre Inu. O garoto a olhou, estava pasmo, não com ela que havia caído, mas consigo mesmo. O corpo do garoto se arrepiou e sua face ficou vermelha como nunca havia ficado com qualquer outra mulher.

- Nossa Inu. "tais com febre? - perguntou Kagome pondo a mão na testa dele e consequentemente mais peso sobre o corpo dele.

- Er... "to bem. Só que você é tão pesada que não consigo respirar. - ele se safou dando um sorriso constrangido.

- Oras seu... rabugento. - fez bico e saiu de cima dele com os braços cruzados e voltando para seu lugar.

A única coisa que Inu Yasha conseguiu fazer enquanto ela estava de costas indo para o próprio lugar foi passar a mão na testa tirando uma gotícula de suor que se formava e apenas mover os lábios em um "ufa"silencioso.

**- - -**

Noite de festa no templo. Muitas pessoas trajadas dos mais diversos kimonos. Cores diferentes. Estilos diferentes. Estampas diferentes. Barracas de doces, salgados, especiarias, jogos, pequenas lembrancinhas e até oficinas de aprendizagem. Kagome estava surpresa com tudo aquilo e Inuyasha... bem... ele estava gostando, mas não conseguia parar de vislumbrar a linda garota que estava com o braço agarrado ao dele.

Ela liberou o braço dele e andou um pouco mais a frente olhando como a decoração do templo havia ficado perfeita. Seus olhos azuis se iluminaram e ela abriu seus braços girando para poder absorver cada detalhe. Foi nesse momento que para Inuyasha o mundo começou a passar em câmera lenta. Observava as ondulações do kimono branco com estampas de sakuras enquanto o vento balançava o tecido, a cintura fina que o laço que a envolvia desenhava, as mãos macias, a face alva com as bochechas rosadas. Isto... parecia que aquele rosto o hipnotizava. Olhos que pareciam dois lagos azuis profundos, orelhas no tamanho ideal, nariz perfeito e os lábios... tão bem desenhados, pareciam que haviam sido moldados a mão de tão perfeitos que eram.

- Inu! Tudo ficou tão lindo. Muito obrigadal. - ela correu até InuYasha segurando suas mãos dando aquele sorriso que o garoto sempre gostava.

- Como você mandava. - ele sorriu também coçando a nuca.

- Você é ótimo. - Kagome ficou nas pontas dos pés beijando a bochecha dele.

Os lábios dele entreabriram de surpresa, mas nem ao menos teve tempo de desfrutar da sensação, pois ela já o havia puxado para uma das barracas de especiarias para se empanturrarem.

**- - -**

Estava ótimo passar todos aqueles momentos com ele. Kagome observava-o tentar acertar as argolas nos lugares certos, a forma de como se concentrava estreitando os olhos dourados e fixando aonde deveria encaixar as argolas só faltava por a língua no canto dos lábios para demonstrar o esforço que fazia para conseguir. E aquele kimono vermelho o descrevia certinho como um youkai das lendas, ou melhor, meio youkai, como dizia seu vô, até mesmo os pés descalços a fazia lembrar das histórias contadas. O cabelo prateado dele mexeu-se com o vento e ela entristeceu, lembrando-se que o tempo estava passando e que daqui a pouco seu "amigo" iria embora e provavelmente nunca mais se veriam. A garota engoliu em seco pousando a mão sobre o coração como se quisesse acalma-lo, mas estava tão difícil, ele se negava a bater mais devagar. Kagome virou-se e foi para os fundos do templo, aonde não havia muita gente e estava menos iluminado.

A mulher que cuidava da barraca sorriu para Inuyasha ao acertar a última argola e o parabenizou entregando-lhe um belo cachorrinho de pelúcia branco de olhos dourados e pelos que ele notou serem meio prateados. Ele franziu o cenho, afinal, tinha certa semelhança, o cachorro até mesmo usava um lenço vermelho no pescoço. Não que Inu Yasha usasse um lenço, mas era vermelho, por fim ele deu de ombros e virou-se sorridente procurando Kagome para lhe mostrar o que havia ganhado, mas não a encontrou e seu sorriso aos poucos fora se perdendo.

Inu Yasha começou a andar procurando Kagome, mas não a achava em lugar algum., chegou a pensar que a garota havia passado mal e entrara na casa para procura-la, mas a mãe dela não a havia visto.

- Aonde é que você está hein, Kagome? - ele perguntou se recostando na porta de trás da casa e observando que havia alguém no meio da escuridão.

Ele estreitou os olhos para poder ver se sabia quem era e surpreendeu-se ao reconhecer o kimono de sakuras. Caminhou até ela e sentou ao seu lado no banco de madeira.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Kagome? - perguntou Inu virando seus olhos na direção dela - Está escuro.

- Estava apenas lembrando das histórias da árvore sagrada. - ela respondeu olhando para o nada a sua frente.

- Árvore sagrada? - ele perguntou de novo.

- Sim. Se tivesse lu... - por algum motivo as luzes se acenderam ali atrás iluminando o lugar em que estavam - Nossa... será que se eu pedir dinheiro também aparece?

- Err...

Nem deu tempo para ele rir dela quando olhou para frente viu uma grande árvore, possuía um ar imperial para uma planta, mas possuía. Era alta e tinha um largo tronco e no centro havia uma corrente de pano branco que a envolvia, até suas raízes saíam da terra. Olhou para a copa e teve que erguer muito sua cabeça, só não caindo para trás por causa do apoio do banco.

- Uau. - foi a única expressão que conseguiu fazer.

- Hihi. Todo mundo age assim.

- E quais são as lendas que envolvem ela? - ele começou a expressar sua curiosidade.

- Na realidade muitas, mas a que mais chama minha atenção...

- Nossa!

- Que foi?

- Chamar sua atenção é difícil. - ele respondeu rindo da interrogação que havia antes no olhar dela.

- Ai ai, deixe-me continuar seu bobo. - Kagome voltou a olhar para a árvore e continuou - Hm, a que mais me interessava era a que contava a história de um hannyou e uma sacerdotisa.

- Não vai me dizer que é um romance meloso. - falou Inu suspirando, não gostava de romancezinhos.

- Fica quieto e escuta. - ela ameaçou estreitando os olhos o que o fez calar rapidamente a boca - Diz a lenda que a sacertdotisa era a guardiã de uma jóia muito poderosa, a shikon no tama. Muitos youkais queriam a jóia, pois ela lhes concedia o que quisessem.

- Hmm, não é tão meloso assim.

- Uma vez um hannyou, meio youkai, meio humano, foi tentar roubar a jóia para si e virar um youkai, mas a sacerdotisa não permitiu. Por tempos ele a acompanhava em qualquer lugar que fosse e por fim ambos se apaixonaram.

- Here we goo **[1]**...

- Um dia o hannyou atacou a vila em que a sacerdotisa vivia, para que pudesse fazer seu desejo, enquanto isso a miko, que estava em outro lugar, voltava gravemente ferida pelo mestiço. Ele havia a traído e isto a feriu mais ainda. Quando o meio youkai corria a miko o chamara, apontara sua flecha para seu amado e usara suas últimas forças para acerta-lo. A flecha percorreu seu caminho e no momento em que ele se virara para ver da onde vinha o ataque fora acertado... - ela parou por alguns segundos levantando-se e caminhando entre as raízes da árvore sagrada até chegar em frente ao grande tronco -... diretamente no peito. Com a força do ataque ele fora selado junto a árvore... - e neste momento ela tocara numa pequena "cicatriz" que o tronco possuía - ... e adormeceu.

- E a miko? - ele perguntara suavemente seguindo a garota e pondo sua mão sobre a dela quando tocou o tronco da árvore.

- Seu corpo foi que...queimado e com sua alma fora levada a jóia. - ela vacilou por alguns instantes ao sentir a mão dele sobre a sua.

- Esta história é triste. - InuYasha falou baixinho quase sussurrante.

- Hoje o trato acaba e você não precisará mais ser incomodado. - ela comentou baixando a cabeça e olhando o chão.

Inu Yasha notou o tom de voz triste quando ela falava o que o fez engolir em seco. Não queria vê-la triste.

- Não quero ficar longe de você. - ele sussurrou próximo a orelha da garota deixando a ponta de seu nariz deslizar pela bochecha rosada dela até deixar seus lábios tocarem nos dela.

Sentiram seus gostos. Arrepiaram-se quando uma corrente elétrica passou por seus corpos no tocar dos lábios. Sentiu o cheiro de jasmim adentrar suas narinas fazendo suas mãos segurarem-na pela cintura e a aproximar de si... e aquela cintura era tão fina, com aquele corpo tão frágil. Com a falta de ar seus lábios tiveram que se afastar, seus olhos abriram-se, enquanto suas respirações voltavam ao normal. Deixaram seus rostos próximos, nariz tocando nariz e InuYasha apenas acariciou-lhe a face com um passar suave dos dedos.

- Parece que esta árvore presencia grandes paixões. - ele disse suavemente dando-lhe um novo beijo.

- Parece que o destino nos pregou uma peça né meu vesgo? - ela o abraçou deixando seu rosto apoiado ao peito dele.

- Parece mesmo minha bruxa. - e ele não deixou de rir ao ouvi-la bufar por causa do apelido.

Ali ficaram até a noite acabar. Apoiados na árvore que contemplava o amor deles nascer. Abraçados apenas sentindo a brisa leve e refrescante passar-lhes a face. E apenas relembrando da forma mais alucinante de conhecer alguém, pois era isto que o destino fizera, entre encontros e desavenças sempre há algum sentimento bom a ser preservado.

**Fim.**

_**yooooooooooooooooooooo minna-san.**_

_**Perdoem-me a demora, tive alguns problemas de baixa auto-estima para escrever XD nada que não tenha sido resolvido com alguns tapas na orelha.**_

_**Está aí o capítulo final do fic, espero que tenham gostado. Não me xinguem pelos erros, nào tive tempo de corrigi-los i.i**_

_**Tenho mais alguns projetos de fic's para Kagome e Inu, gostei de escrever com esse casal e espero mesmo que tenha sido agradável para vocês.**_

_**Pleaseee deixem uma menina feliz mandando vários reviewns de sugestões, críticas **nada de xingamentos okay?** e qualquer outra coisa... **_

_**Adoro vocês minna-san... são meus apoios para escrever .-.**_

_**Tenham um Feliz Ano Novo.**_

_**Beijão.**_

_****apontando pro botão roxinho***_


End file.
